One Miracle
by Party Like It's Sherlock S3
Summary: A few beers, one passionate night, one accident, one thing Cas forgot. And it changes Dean and Castiel's life forever. Dark Mpreg!Cas, Destiel and some pre-Sabriel side pairing! This has been adopted by me from Kanra-Kun.
1. Chapter 1

**One Miracle**

**Chapter One**

"Dean... We couldn't have done anything to save her."

"Couldn't we?! She was right there Sam! Right in front of us!"

Sam stared at his fuming brother helplessly.

"Forget this, I'm going out!"

Grabbing his keys and wallet, he stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the flimsy door behind him. The sound of the Impala's engine fading away was more than enough to know he was heading to a bar... again.

Sighing, Sam flopped back on the bed, images of their latest failed hunt flashing in front of his eyes.

"Hey kiddo, where's Dean-O?"

Sighing again, he sat up and glared at the arch-angel.

"What do you want Gabriel?"

Gabe shrugged and sat down next to him, snapping his fingers, and tearing into the chocolate bar that appeared.

"Bored, wanting to create some havoc and mayhem. Was gonna mess with Dean, but he's a no-show right now..." Gabe said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, he isn't going to be back anytime soon..." Sam huffed.

Rubbing his temples, he heaved himself off the bed and trudged over to his laptop.

"Something the matter?" Gabe questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Just another failed hunt, nothing important..." Sam said.

Rolling his eyes, Gabe got up and walked over to Sam.

"Alright, what's really going on?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Sam-"

"Why do you care?"

Gabe watched him for a minute before looking off in the distance.

"I don't know, Cas made me promise that I would try to get along with at least one of you guys..." Gabe said with a sigh.

Sam looked up from his laptop to Gabe.

"Speaking of that, where is Castiel? We tried calling him, but he never came."

Gabe shrugged and started on his next candy bar.

"I dunno..."

He bit a chunk out of the sweet.

"Sooo, you gonna tell me what really happened?"

"It was just another failed hunt. We were after a demon and she took a young girl hostage. We couldn't... find any way to save her, but it didn't matter, because Dean was there, and he snuck up behind her, went to kill her. But she knew he was there, and knocked him back, then killed the girl and fled. Now we have to track her down again, and this time she'll know we're looking for her."

Dropping his head in his hands, he groaned and closed his eyes.

"Well I say that we should get out of here! Dean's idea isn't that bad is it?" Gabe said with pleasure.

"I don't want to go drinking Gabriel," Sam retorted.

"Okay, how about just a night on the town? Huh, huh?" Wiggling his eyebrows he grinned at Sam, who had lifted his head, and was now watching him sceptically.

"A night on the town?" Sam asked, seeming a little more interested.

"Yeah, you know, go see a movie, go to a bar later, anything you want to do!" Gabe explained.

"I just want to find this demon right now," Sam said in a dull fashion.

"Come on Kiddo, you have a free pass here!" Snapping his fingers, a wad of money materialized, and he flashed it in Sam's face. "Anything you wanna do..." "Anything?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, anything!" Gabe smirked, seeing that he had already won.

Biting his lip, Sam nodded and stood up.

"Okay, let's go then."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gabe said excitedly as he walked out of the room with Sam.

* * *

It was around his sixth or seventh beer that the Earth started to spin.

"Drinking this much cannot be good for your health Dean."

Dropping his head, Dean laughed bitterly, taking another swing. "Ah, so the feathery asshole decides to show up now huh?"

"I apologize Dean. When you called for me I was...preoccupied," Cas explained.

"Preoccupied! Dammit Cas! We needed you back there! That poor innocent little girl died because we couldn't save her! We needed you!" Dean said, lashing his anger out at Cas.

"I apologize," Cas repeated, his head staring down at the floor in self-pity.

Snorting, Dean took another sip. "You apologize," he mocked. "Another round over here!" "Dean, you shouldn't be drinking this-" Cas started.

"Shut up Cas!" The second the next beer came, he took a nice long swig.

Around his tenth beer, he was leaning heavily against Cas, laughing at all the strippers in the place.

"Hey! We never got you laid!"

Cas cocked his head to the side, confused.

"But Dean, I have laid down before," he said, dumbfounded.

Laughing again, Dean shook his head. "No, no, you need to lose your V Card tonight!"

"I don't understand Dean," Cas said, his eyebrows furrowed from confusion.

"Course you don't! You're a virgin angel! So that's why we need to set you up with a hot babe!" Grinning he pushed himself away from the bar, walking towards a table full of beautiful girls, dragging Cas with him.

A few beers later, he was being kicked out of the bar by the security guards. Falling onto the ground, he laughed. "I haven't gotten kicked out of a bar in a loooong while!"

The drunken slur was evident in his voice, as he struggled to get up. An arm supported him, and helped him stand. Dean sighed, leaning against the body with a small smile.

"Mmm, you smell good Cas..."

"And you smell heavily of alcohol Dean, you should probably be heading back to the motel. Sam is probably wondering where you're at."

With a flap of wings they were gone.

They were back at the motel now, Dean stumbling slightly.

"You gotta stop doing that Cas! It feels weird!"

"I apolo-"

"If you say I apologize one more time, I will punch you," Dean retorted, almost tripping over his own feet.

Castiel simply nodded and helped him to the bed. Once he had Dean laying down, the angel attempted to stand back up, but two firm hands on his hips stopped him.

"Dean?" He was staring up at him with an odd look on his face. "Dean what are you-!"

The confused angel could say nothing more before Dean pulled him down. With surprising swiftness for how drunk he was, he had yanked Cas down onto the bed with him, flipping them over so that he was hovering over him.

"You're still a virgin," the drunken Dean said, only a few inches from the angel's face.

Again, he was staring at him with that strange look in his eyes. Cas didn't have much time to dwell on it though, as those eyes were moving closer, and then there were soft lips pressed against his.

Cas' eyes widened and he gasped. Grinning at the sound Dean slipped his tongue in, coaxing him to play. His smile grew when he felt Cas hesitantly return the kiss. Their lips moved together, and when they pulled back for air, Dean moved down, and started sucking and nibbling on his neck.

Cas mewled under him, his neck arching to allow the hunter more room. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening, but with the heat coursing through his veins, and that taste of alcohol heavy on his tongue, he didn't really care. But he knew he liked it.

A hard bite on his shoulder had him arching up from the bed, hands roaming his entire body, skidding down his chest and tickling their way up his sides. Pushing the trench coat off his shoulders, those hands slipped under his shirt. Cas shivered from the cool hands against his heated flesh.

Soon the shirt was gone too and Dean's mouth moved from his neck and shoulder, down to his chest. Cas breathed in sharply as Dean kept on. Pants were unzipped quickly and Dean kicked his jeans off of himself and forced Cas' pants off too. Soon, there was nothing left but them, Dean playing tongue twister for a while, then moving onto something much more complex. Soon, the night erupted with Cas' pleasure filled screams and moans

After many thrusts, nibbling, and Dean trying to find Cas' weak spot, the two laid on the bed, eyes closed and pleasured smiles on their faces.

Cas smiled and curled up next to Dean, resting his head on his chest and snuggling into the embrace as Dean hugged him close.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"That was making love?"

"Yes Cas that was... sex..." Dean replied, seemingly more sober now.

Cas yawned widely and closed his eyes. "...I like sex then..."

Laughing softly, Dean stroked his hair and drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his face.

As the two content men slept on the bed together, a woman appeared from the shadows, a sly smile on her face. She had shoulder length black hair, and shining green eyes.

Reaching over and running a hand through Cas' hair, her fingers danced through the silky, black strands.

_"A domino meo, ad me puer, quasi, In quo quidem deus mos fio..." _She whispered.

She slid her hand down to Cas' stomach, and pricked it with ease. The skin under her sharp nail seemed to vibrate, as if something had just entered him. Her grin became soft, yet with an evil touch to it. Her spell had entered Cas, and now, she would wait.

"Soon... very soon..." She said to herself before disappearing quickly, as if she had never been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Too bright.

Too hot.

Too heavy.

Wait... too heavy?

_Must have brought home another girl last night... funny I don't remember anything though..._

Yawning widely, Dean managed to finally crack his eyes open, only to groan when the light from the open window once again assaulted his pupils.

_Funny, I don't remember opening the window either__. Eh, __Sam must have done it._

"Dean?"

"Ah! Dammit Cas! Personal space!"

Cas cocked his head to the side, confusion written on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed anyway?!"

He scrambled away from Cas, and fell off the bed in the process...probably wasn't such a good idea for his head.

Groaning again, he pushed himself up, the back of his mind screaming at him that he was naked. He quickly grabbed his pants, which were on the floor, and cover his privates from the angel. Something was obviously not right, but he decided to push that away in favour of digging through one of his bags, in the hope that he could find something to heal his splitting migraine.

A hand on his side got his attention, turning his head to look, only to see Cas lying on the bed, covers over his lower areas, but his shirt was visibly gone. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Cas was naked too under the covers. Dean sat there frozen for a minute. The only thought going through his head at the moment was, _What the hell... what the hell... what the hell!?_ The hand moved to his forehead and his headache was gone, along with the hangover. Leaving only the confusion of why the hell Cas was in his bed, presumably naked, and not seeming to have any problem with this.

"Cas... Why the hell are you in my bed, _naked_?!" Dean barked.

Cas' head tilted again in confusion.

"Do you not remember Dean?"

"Remember? Oh dear God, please tell me we didn't fuck last night!"

"Fuck?"

"You know! Have sex! Do the dirty! Naked wrestling!"

"Sex yes, that is what you called it last night," Cas gave a thoughtful look.

Dean couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't process anything other than the fact that, _Me and Cas fucked... Me... and the feathery bastard had sex... I fucked an angel of the Lord!_

Quickly standing up, he grabbed Cas' shoulders tightly.

"Okay, listen to me! You will _not_ tell anyone we did this! None of your angel buddies, and _definitely_ not Sam! You can't breathe a word of this!" Dean explained.

"I am confused Dean. You usually boast about your sexual encounters, why is now any different?" Cas asked.

"Because, because you're...well...you! You're a guy! An angel! It's different Cas! This is... last night we... it... it was a mistake okay!? A huge drunken mistake!" Dean said loudly without thinking.

For some reason those words hurt. It was like a slap to the face. Dean didn't mean anything. Last night was an accident, Dean hadn't meant to have sex with him. Another odd emotion welled up inside him. What was it again? Sadness? Yes, that was the word, sadness. Sadness hurt. Cas did not like sadness. It burnt up inside of him like fire in his throat.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to see him. He didn't want to be reminded that Dean didn't care. So he wouldn't.

Looking away, he felt wetness trace it's way down his cheek. Reaching up, he touched it gently, staring at the wet spot on his finger. This must be another human thing. Tears, sadness... He was crying. Defining these emotions didn't help the crushing sorrow he felt though. The tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

"Cas?" Dean was staring at him, stunned.

Looking at him only hurt worse though, seeing his face reminded him of how he had looked last night. Hovering above him, kissing him. _No! Stop thinking about it!_ The more he thought about it the more it hurt.

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't be here anymore, not if Dean thought what they did was bad, a mistake. So with a flap of his wings, he was gone.

Dean was left staring at an empty motel room. _He was crying... I made him cry._ Looking down he thought about the way Cas looked right before he disappeared. Like he was about to break down.

Finding his pants, he tugged them on, and collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _It was just a mistake though, I would never fuck Cas..._

Dean felt a lump in his throat. Sure, he liked Cas, but would he intentionally do that to him?

_Wait, do I... like him?!_

And of course, because fate is a bitch, Sam walked in right at that moment. Immediately noticing the difference in Dean, Sam looked nervous and worried and immediately started to apologize to Dean.

"Dean... just... we're going to kill her okay? Really. Listen, there wasn't anything that we could have done, it all happened too fast. And I'm sure she passed on nice and easy, she's probably an angel now," Sam said as he walked in.

Dean flinched at that, thoughts still remaining on Cas.

"Come on Dean, seriously, this has happened before, there's no need to get so worked up over it. I mean sure, it's a shame that this happened, and I do regret not being able to do anything about it, but that's just it Dean, we couldn't do anything about it."

"... Just shut up Sam," Dean groaned.

"Dean, I'm your brother, you know that I just want you to-"

"Talk to me, yeah yeah I heard a million times already."

"And you will hear it a million times more until you talk to me!" Sam said as he tried to cool himself down.

_He can't know about Cas..._

So Dean has two choices, change the subject, or go to the bar again... He definitely didn't want to go to the bar again. Nope, no bar, so option two, start asking Sam questions. He spied the McDonald's sack on the counter and started making a bee line for it.

"Hey, where'd you run off to last night?" Dean questioned.

Sam sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to win this one just yet.

"Um, just around town. Searching for any witnesses," he lied.

Dean grabbed the bag and opened it, only to find that there wasn't an actual cheeseburger in it, only a rabbit salad. Dean made a disgusted face and put the bag back on the counter.

"Find any?" he asked.

"Nope. Not yet... Dean... Will you please just talk with me?" Sam asked, changing back to the original topic.

Well maybe not the bar, but he could go get some real food.

"Nope, I'm still hungry, I'm going out for a while." Grabbing his keys, he quickly fled the room.

Shaking his head, Sam went back to his laptop.

_**The previous night with Sam and Gabe...**_

"This sucks balls!" Gabe exclaimed with a bored sigh afterwards.

"You said anything I wanted," Sam mocked.

"Yeah but, don't you want to at least, I don't know go see a movie? Pick up a sexy librarian? Go to a concert?" Gabe questioned, dying for any of those options other than the one he was facing now.

"Nope. This is exactly what I want to do. I enjoy being here," Sam said nonchalantly.

"But... It's a museum!" Gabe said, already dying of boredom.

"Again, you said that you would take me anywhere I wanted. And this is where I want to go. I enjoy the museum," Sam repeated.

Gabe groaned and followed behind him as Sam went to see the next exhibit. Sam stared at the exhibit featuring something or another about the black plague.

"Hey, that's pretty interesting. It killed between 75 and 200 million people. Wow..." Sam said.

Gabe glared at him in disbelief.

"Normal guys get excited over cars, girls, boys if you swing that way, but nope, it's dead people killed by the Black Plague for this sucker," he said exasperatedly.

Sam decided to go ahead and ignore him. Over the next few minutes, Sam explored the exhibits, Gabe trailing behind him.

"Soooo Sammy?" Gabe asked, finally starting up a conversation.

"Hm?" Sam responded, most of his attention directed towards the world's first satellite.

"What's going on with you and Dean-O?" Gabe questioned.

Sam's shoulders stiffened, but he tried to cover it up by leaning over one of the glass cases to get a closer look at a piece of metal, which had come off the satellite.

"Nothing. Dean and I are fine," Sam lied.

Shaking his head, Gabriel walked over behind him.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, your pants are gonna catch fire," Gabe said, quickly knowing Sam was lying.

"Uh huh, sure they are," Sam said, ignoring him.

Gabe sighed and leaned against the case.

"Come on kiddo, talk to me," he pleaded.

Frowning, Sam glanced over at the archangel.

"You're not going to let up, are you?" he asked.

Gabe grinned cockily.

"Nope! So you might as well just tell me now," Gabe said with bliss.

Thinking about it for a moment, Sam nodded.

"I guess you're right. It's just...I don't know, nothing is wrong with the relationship between Dean and I, I'm just worried about him. He hasn't been himself in a long time. He's not happy, I can tell that much. Not that he has anything to be happy about but...it used to be Dean would always have that 'Give 'Em Hell' attitude, and nothing ever got him down. He could be beaten and bloodied and bruised, and it might look like there was no way out, but he could still crack a joke then. He always fought. He always found the way out, and if there wasn't one, he would make a way out. I know that after he was raised from hell he wasn't exactly going to be rainbows and sunshine, but even though he was different, he was still Dean... Does that make any sense?" Sam explained.

Gabe nodded slowly.

"Uh... Yeeeeeeeah...sure."

Satisfied with his answer, Sam continued on.

"But now... it's like he's just... gone. It's like he isn't Dean anymore. Like he's just given up. He surrounds himself with women and alcohol, even going so far as to half-ass some of the hunts. I don't know... Something is wrong, and I don't know what it is. He won't talk to me about it, not that I can even start to talk to him about it. If I try to he either changes the subject, or drives off," Sam said.

Again Gabe nodded slowly. "Sooo, Dean is just a shell right now?"

"Pretty much."

"And no idea why?"

"Nope."

"Hm..."

Suddenly little mummies started doing the Chacha Slide around Sam, who looked startled for a moment, before glaring at the arch angel.

"Stop it, Gabriel," he said, not affected by the angel's humour.

Gabe grinned for a second before trying to brighten Sam up a bit more.

"Aw come on, cheer up a little!" he pleaded.

"Not in the mood." Sam threw a bitch face at Gabe to emphasize his mood.

"Well get in the mood!" A snap of his fingers and suddenly there was a traditional red and white picnic blanket on the floor, covered in plates of salads, a pitcher of fruit smoothies, oatmeal cookies, and lots of every food that Sam loved.

Sam gaped at the sight of it all, before turning his shocked expression to Gabriel, who simply shrugged, that cocky grin still in place. "What? It cheered you up didn't it?"

Turned back to all the food, Sam laughed softly before nodding. "Yeah, I suppose you can say that." Walking over the picnic blanket, he dropped down onto one of the cushions. "How did you know I like all this?"

Sitting down on the other side of him, Gabriel snapped up a few sweets for himself, shrugging.

"You're a health nut, so I just snapped up some healthy... crap..." Gabriel scowled hatefully at the salads and took a big bite out of his cheesecake.

Gabriel didn't like it when he saw Sam upset, he didn't really know why, but it pained him to see him worrying so much. All he wanted to do was make sure that the kid would be okay. He was just a kid after all, and already he had so much to deal with.

"Hey, I can make some hot babes appear too!" Gabe said with a mouthful of cheesecake.

Sam laughed and softly, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Alright, but, how about back at the hotel?" Sam asked, noticing the stares from bystanders.

Gabe rolled his eyes.

"...You know, I could even snap us to Fiji!" Gabe said.

Sam glared.

"Hotel, now."

That was how the rest of the night went on after they were back at the hotel, Gabriel making things appear. Sam was happy, he was really happy. He didn't have to worry about the apocalypse, or Dean, or anything else for that night.

_**The Next Day...**_

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He had been searching for hours and yet there wasn't a single thing on the demon! He didn't know what they were going to do to find her again, it took them months just to find her in the first place. And now that she knew they were looking for her, it was going to be even harder.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam looked over to find his brother. "Hm? Oh, hey Dean, where you been?"

Dean shrugged. "Around. How's the search going?"

"Not good, I can't find anything, none of the locals have seen or heard anything, no rumors, it's like nothing even happened here! No one has called in a missing child either. I'm thinking we're gonna need Castiel's help on this one," Sam said.

The reaction was instant. The second Sam said Castiel's name, Dean went completely stiff. Sam arched an eyebrow at his brother's antics.

"Uh okay, something happen between you guys?"

"Huh? No, why would something happen between us? Everything's fine! Why are you asking?" Dean said quickly.

Sam held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Okay! No need to get touchy... So something _did_ happen between you guys?" he guessed, watching Dean's facial expression contort and change.

"No Sam. Nothing happened. Drop it," Dean snapped.

Shaking his head, Sam did as he was told and dropped it for the moment, but he was definitely going to bring it up again if he started acting weird.

"Well aside from your freak out, I still think we need to call Castiel down here. We're stuck man," Sam said with a sigh.

Dean grumbled and turned his back to Sam, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV, effectively ignoring his brother.

Sam sighed.

"Dean..." Sam said, wanting his brother to give in and call the feathery bastard down.

Dean sighed. Clearing his throat, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Um Castiel, we really need your help down here. There's this demon who got away and now we can't find her. And if we don't, a lot of bad things will happen," Dean said in a bored voice.

No response.

Sam sighed this time.

"Cas, get your sorry ass down here!" Sam said loudly, staring at the ceiling.

It was obvious that something had happened between his brother and the angel. Cas usually would be there in an instant.

Sam blinked, then opened his eyes to see the angel standing right in front of him.

"Cas!"

"Hello Sam."

"Hey thank God you're here, I mean uh, thank goodness sorry." Sam took a good look at Castiel and noticed he looked a bit...off, somehow. "You...don't look okay, are you alright?"

"I assure you I am fine Sam." Cas said.

Sam frowned. Castiel really didn't look alright, his face was a little pale, like he was sick, and he kept himself hunched forward, a hand pressing to his stomach as an uncomfortable look flashed across his face.

"I don't know, you really don't look good Castiel. What's wrong? Is it your stomach? Are you sick?" Sam hovered over Castiel, acting like a mother hen towards the angel. Something just didn't look right.

"Again, I assure you that I am fine Sam. Angels do not fall ill," Cas said in an emotionless voice.

Sam nodded uncertainly, letting it drop for now.

"If you say so..." he said before he changed the topic.

Dean had become worried the instant Sam had mentioned Cas wasn't looking well. _Is he sick? Wait, no, angels can't get sick, duh... So, what's wrong with him? Maybe I should just go talk to him... No! Not after last the other night! But what if something is seriously wrong with him? Aww, Shut up! I'm not doing it!_

Sam and Castiel continued to talk for a while, Sam retelling him about their hunt, going over everything that happened. And not once did Cas look over. Not once did he look at Dean... until he left.

After they had gone over everything, and right when Cas was going to leave, Dean looked up. He saw what Sam was talking about. Cas did look a little sick. _It doesn't look that bad though, he'll survive, so stop worrying you pansy_!

Still, he couldn't stop that restless feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he just squashed it down like always, getting up and falling onto one of the beds. He'd worry about it tomorrow. Right now, he was focused on getting sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Miracle**

**Chapter Three**

It was around a few days later that Cas started feeling worse. Things had been going smooth, he and Sam were out in the town, asking around, seeing if any of the locals had heard anything yet, while looking for any possible trace of the demon.

They were in an old 'Ma and Pa' store, Sam questioning the old couple, while Cas looked around quietly.

"Have you heard of any strange disappearances lately? Or any odd rumors going around?" Sam questioned the couple.

"No, none that I know of. This is a real quiet town, everyone knows everyone 'round these parts," the old woman replied.

"No wait, there was the Paster's son a while back," the older man interjected.

"Oh hush Glanence, that was months ago!" the woman said.

It had started with a dull burning, which grew painful enough to have him hunched over, clutching his stomach. A frown was etched across his face. Then, there was a stabbing pain from inside. As if a thousand needles were jammed inside him, scraping against his insides, making him gasp. He clutched his stomach harder, dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

"Cas!" Sam was by him in an instant, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to roll on his back. "Cas what's wrong?! What's happening?"

"Is he alright? Should we call the hospital?" the wife asked, looking down at Cas, clearly very concerned.

The burning and the needles finally seemed to fade after a while. Cas opened his eyes, swallowing while he tried to blink back the tears that had threatened to spill.

Using Sam's hand to help him up, he stood, and pulled his trench coat tighter around himself. Sam stood up next to him.

"Hey, are you okay now? What happened?"

Cas simply looked at him for a moment before looking away again.

"Is he alright? Do you still need me to call a doctor?" the wife asked again, reaching for the cordless phone.

"Uh no, that won't be necessary, but thank you." Sam shook his head, wanting to get Cas out there before the couple realized something strange was going on. "Um, we'll come back later, thank you for your help and consideration."

After giving his business card to the couple, Sam led Cas out of the store. "Okay, seriously Cas, what happened back there?" he asked, worrying for his friend.

"I am not entirely sure. It was a very unpleasant experience..." Cas frowned, placing a hand very gently on his stomach.

"Well... what was it?" Sam asked.

"It... I am not sure how I would go about explaining it... a painful sensation of many sharp objects, continuously scraping against the inside of my vessel's stomach, while it felt like they were on fire," Cas explained, quite thoroughly.

Sam nodded slowly.

"Wow... that's a very... detailed way of explaining it. Is it an angel sickness?"

"Angels do not fall ill Sam," Cas retorted.

The sound of Sam's phone ringing surprised them both. Sending an apologetic look to Cas, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, I think I might've found something, get back here!" Dean exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"What? What did you find?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Click.

Sam sighed and hung up. "Hey Cas, sorry about that but... Cas?" Sam looked around, not finding the angel. _Huh, he must have left already__,_ Sam thought with a shrug. He climbed into his car, and started driving back.

"Hey, so what did you find?" Sam asked as he walked into the hotel room, seeing Dean on his laptop.

"Apparently, there have been a total of five missing people in this town, once every month. And the people that were closest to them, all said that they saw them, all at the same place too," Dean said.

"Let me guess, a cemetery?" Sam interrupted.

"Nope, the outskirts of the woods. Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, apparently the Pastor's son went missing some months ago," Sam said.

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna go check out those woods again," Dean said, getting up from his spot.

"Okay, I'll go see what I can get from the Pastor. Oh, and if Cas drops by, make sure he's alright, will ya?" Sam said.

Dean snorted and grabbed his keys. "Cas, won't be dropping by."

"Yeah, but if he does-"

"Why? It isn't like he can get sick," Dean said.

"Actually, I think he can. I'm not sure, but when we went to one of those stores he got really sick," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes and stormed out the door. "Whatever, it's none of my business."

Chewing his lip, Dean got into his baby and started driving. Worry clawed at him constantly, and no matter how many times he attempted to squash it down, the damn thing just kept coming back. Knuckles tightening on the wheel, he forced it down again and kept driving.

_It was just a drunken accident._ _You're not worrying about Cas! You're not worrying about Cas! You're not worrying about Cas!_

Dean had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the angel appear in his car. At least, not until said angel spoke up.

"Hello, Dean."

"Fuck!" The car swerved to the right, other cars honking as they moved to avoid him. Jerking his baby back into the right lane he glared at Cas, who was sitting in the backseat.

"Dammit Cas! You need a fucking bell!"

"I do not see the importance of owning a bell," Cas replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

Dean sighed and turned his eyes back to the road, guilt and worry coursing through him again. _I made him cry..._ He cleared his throat to get rid of the annoying lump in it.

"What are you doing here Cas?"

Cas looked away, fingering the edge of the seat. "Sam told me that you are requiring my assistance."

Dean's eye twitched._ Of course he goes sticking his nose in my business again._

"... I am sorry, Dean," Cas spoke up after silence on Dean's part.

"What?"

"Having sex with me, it is obviously bothering you... If... If I had known that you would be unhappy by doing that I..." His throat closed up, and his vision blurred as his eyes watered. But he forced himself not to cry, not to show how much this was hurting him. He couldn't let Dean know.

Up front, Dean was in the same predicament. He swallowed hard, glaring at the road in front of him.

"Cas just... don't..."

_Why is this hurting so much? It's just Cas... He's the same nerdy angel as always..__.__ Just because I had sex with him shouldn't change anything..__.__ I mean sure it would make things more awkward between us, but not this... Not this much, there shouldn't be this much pain... so why does it hurt this much?!_

He scrubbed at his eyes harshly, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. "Just leave Cas. Sam lied."

"Dean-"

"I don't need you Cas! I don't want to see you right now!" Dean shouted, obviously not thinking about what he just said.

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock. The silence was deafening. Cas couldn't believe what just happened. _Dean doesn't need me... after everything... he doesn't need me..._

Dean stopped the car and turned around in his seat.

"Cas-!"

Cas felt the tears coming again and left without a word.

_Hours later at the motel..._

He had just been laying there for hours. Hours! He was seriously getting ready to call Bobby, or the hospital, or maybe a mental ward.

"Dean? Please, just talk to me! You're freaking me out here!" Walking back over to him, Sam poked his brother in the side for what seemed like the millionth time, trying to elicit some reaction from him. "Dean! Dammit Dean, say something! Or at least do something! Dean!"

Growling, Sam got back up and started pacing again. "Fine, that's it, I'm going out, you can mope for whatever reason you want. If anything happens, call me."

Storming out of the motel, he walked down the street, not really knowing where he was going, so long as he could walk and think.

"Hey kiddo!" Gabriel appeared beside Sam, grinning like an idiot.

Sam was quite shocked to see the archangel right beside him.

"Gabriel! Stop sneaking up on me!" Sam ran a hand down his face, sighing.

"How are things with Dean going?"

Sam sighed and dropped down onto a nearby bench, dropping his head into his hands with a groan. "Horrible! I don't know what's wrong with him! When I got back to the motel room Dean was on the bed, just staring at the ceiling."

"What's so bad with that? It just sounds like the normal lazy Dean..."

"That was four hours ago! He hasn't moved! I don't think he's even blinked!"

Gabe whistled. "Wow, do you know what's bothering him?"

"Not a clue... But I bet it has something to do with Castiel..."

"Cas? Why? What's going on between those two?"

"I don't know, something's up between them, so I sent Cas to Dean. I thought they would make up, but obviously they haven't. If anything, I think things have gotten worse..."

Gabe snorted. "No shit Sherlock."

Sam just groaned again. "We can't do the hunt if Dean's head isn't in it! And I can't focus on the hunt either if something is bothering Dean this much!"

Gabe sighed, and stood up. "Okay, okay, I'll go see what's up with Cas, you worry about your bro," Gabe said before Sam heard the flapping of wings and he was gone.

He had been crying for what felt like hours. The second he had flown himself away he started crying. Just slid down a tree stump, pulled his knees up, and cried.

He cried because of Dean. He cried because of the betrayal he felt. He cried because his stomach had started trying to kill him again. He cried just because it hurt. It all hurt. He didn't understand what had happened. He didn't know why he was in pain, he didn't know why Dean was mad, he just wanted to cry. He understood that this was all just an accident. He wouldn't have let it happen if he knew it would upset Dean this much...

"Cas! Hey, what's going on? Did he hurt you? I swear if he laid a finger on you..."

Cas jumped, startled by his brother's sudden appearance.

"N-no, Dean did not h-harm me...in any physical way."

Gabe knelt down beside him with a worried look on his face. "Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know, it appears to be a natural human response."

Gabriel reached out and held his crying brother close. _His whole body's shaking, it must be bad..._ "Okay, calm down, just tell me what happened Cas."

"I-I can't," Cas said as he wiped one of his eyes with his arm.

Gabe frowned and held him tighter. "And why not? I'm your brother, you can tell me anything."

"N-not this. Dean told me I couldn't tell anyone, especially not you or Sam..."

Still frowning, Gabriel nodded and let it drop for the moment.

After he had finally stopped crying, Cas pulled himself away from his brother's embrace. The pain and sadness was still weighing heavy on him, but he found that he didn't have any tears left to cry.

"So what happened?" Gabe asked again. Cas shook his head and pulled his coat around himself tighter. "Cas, come on, I'm really worried over here. Tell me what happened."

Another shake.

"I'm just going to keep pestering you till you do."

Cas was silent. He stared at the ground, his sadness eating away at him.

"Fine, I'll go ask Dean then." Gabe stood up, and started taking a few steps away.

"No!" Cas exclaimed, looking up at Gabe with a scared expression.

"Then are you going to tell me?"

Cas frowned and looked down. He only had two options here. Don't tell Gabriel, and then he would go ask Dean, who would then know just how upset he is over everything.

Or he could tell him and hope Dean never found out.

Castiel took a deep breath and opened his mouth, "I... I had sex with Dean..."

Gabe blinked and sat back down. "Seriously?"

"I would not joke over something that is of import."

"Wow... is that all?"

Cas looked down again and shook his his head. "No... the situation had been very stressful, Dean regrets his actions, and there is nothing I can do to help anything. He... said he doesn't need me..." His bottom lip quivered and a few more tears managed to leak out. "I thought... after everything I had done for them... things would be at least slightly different... but he doesn't need me..."

"Cas, I'm sure he was just mad at the time or something. We all know Dean needs you, why else would he call you all the time?"

"Because he needs help on another hunt."

"Okay, but, why you?" Gabe implored.

"He does not express kind feelings toward other angels..."

"But see, he does to you."

"No, he does not, he admires my strength and powers only, none of that contributes to me, simply how well I can fight."

"And you have saved their asses more than a million times! So he has to at least be thankful to you right?"

"Dean Winchester does not have to feel anything."

Gabe groaned. "Listen Cas, I know this must be hard for you to understand, but even if Dean is a dick and pulls some pretty low moves, which he did, he still needs you."

Cas nodded but didn't believe him. _No he doesn't..._

The mysterious dull burn started in his stomach again, and clutching it didn't do anything but draw Gabriel's attention.

"Hey, what's going on now?" Gabriel asked, noticing his brother's pain.

"I do not know. It hurts, this happened when I was with Sam too, but it was much more extreme then."

"Okay, stay here Cas, I'm getting Sammy," Gabe said as he started to get up.

"You do not need to do that," Cas said, eying his brother.

"But he was there for the other one-"

"And could do nothing for it, this is not the first time it has happened, it will pass."

"Not the first time? When did these start?" Gabe asked, kneeling back down next to his brother.

"Around four days ago, the more painful ones did not happen until this morning in the shop though..."

Sure enough, it passed, this one not too painful for Cas. He leaned against the tree, staring up at the leaves.

"Do you think he will ever want to talk to me again?"

"Yeah. I think once Dean gets off his high horse, and accepts that he screwed things up, that he'll apologize to you. And if he doesn't, I can always threaten to turn his car into a mouse."

"I do not think he could appreciate that very much."

Gabe smiled softly and ruffled his brother's hair. "No he wouldn't, but he'll come around Cas, I know he will."

"How can you know?"

"Because, the kid's obsessed with you." Cas looked at him confused, but did not respond, choosing instead to just lean his head back and close his eyes in exhaustion.

"Are you tired?" A small nod was the only thing he got in response.

"Since when do angels get tired?" Gabe questioned, only getting a small yawn as a response.

Gabriel smiled at his brother before taking hold of his hand. He snapped his fingers and they appeared in an empty motel room.

"Get some sleep." But it went unheard as Cas was already asleep. Casting one last worried glance at him, Gabe left the room, finding his way to Dean and Sam's and slipping in.

Looking around he noticed that Dean was alone, laying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling, like Sam had said. Smirking, he walked over to the bed, leaning down till he was right next to Dean's ear.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned in even closer, using his actual voice instead of his vessel's to speak. He cursed loudly in Dean's ear, his actual voice piercing Dean's ear and cracking the glass from the windows.

And as expected Dean bolted out of the bed, hands covering his ears. "Holy shit! What the hell?! Why are you in my room?!"

Shrugging, Gabe sat on the edge of the bed. "Came here to tell you something."

"Well I don't wanna hear it," Dean huffed, crossing his arms.

Gabriel pinned him with a serious look. "Too bad, you're gonna listen to me now! You better get your act together! You screwed up big time, so you fix it!"

Dean scoffed and looked away. "And what would you know?"

"That you upset my little brother, and if you don't fix it, I'll do something very, very terrible to you."

"I'm not afraid of an angel."

Gabe smirked. "You won't be dealing with an angel, you'll be dealing with a pissed off older brother. You should know what I mean, so fix it."

And he was gone. Dean flopped back on the bed, sighing when he heard the front door close.

"Dean?" Sam called, seeing if Dean would finally respond to him.

"What?"

"Dean! Finally! What the hell was wrong with you? You had me worried sick!"

"Whatever."

"Dean... What happened between you and Cas?"

"Nothing, just drop it Sam."

"Come on Dean, please just talk to him will you?"

"No dammit! You guys need to get off my back about this! I'll talk to him when I'm good and ready! Now what did you find out with the Pastor?"

Sam frowned but answered him anyway. "His son was the first to go missing. Said he got into a fight with his son because he had found out that he was supposed to go meet his girlfriend at the edge of the woods. He thought they were 'doing the sinful act of premarital sex' and he locked his son in the room, but he managed to crawl out the window and meet his girlfriend anyway. Later he heard a scream from outside. He went to check it out, found nothing, went to check on his son, and again found nothing. He didn't report him missing because of how small the town is. Then last week he saw his son near the woods. He motioned to his father to follow him but he wouldn't because he believed his son was a demon."

"Could he have actually be?"

"A demon? Well yeah that's a possibility, could have been a ghost though."

Dean nodded. "Well uh... I actually didn't get to check out the woods yet, so we should probably check it out."

"Yeah yeah, let's go then." Dean followed Sam on his way out, but a flash of silver caught his attention. He turned towards it, but it disappeared. Shrugging it off, he walked out the door and hopped into the car.

He was about to scream. It hurt so badly! It was like fire was ripping its way through his stomach. He clutched his stomach harder, praying that the pain would end soon. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming, his mouth filled with a metallic taste.

But the pain didn't stop, it seemed to get worse the harder he squeezed, so he let his stomach go, twisting his hands in the sheets as the fire raged on.

Then there was something else, and the moment he felt that other thing, the fire receded until it was back to that dull burn he had become used to feeling.

And that thing was there again. _What is that? Is this going to be a new form of pain?_

Then it moved.

_Wait a minute... I don't think things are supposed to move in there, are they?!_ There it was again! That thing moved again!

Castiel's eyes widened in panic. No... no something was definitely wrong! That wasn't supposed to happen!

Then he realized it. He felt something touch the back of his mind. A soul. It was telling him something, and it wasn't in a human voice either...

He was breathing fast, his face was hot, his hand tentatively touching his stomach. _ There, there is... There's a life inside me! A new life? One that isn't mine?! _He felt someone press a firm hand on his shoulder before a wave of dizziness overtook him and he passed out.

She smiled wickedly from behind him. She lifted his shirt up and ran her hand over the smooth skin, smile growing wider when she too felt the movement beneath her hand.

_Finally, after all this time! It finally works! This would have been so much easier if the angel was a __female__, but no matter... Master will be very pleased to hear this._

Letting out a deep chuckle, she pulled his shirt back down and disappeared.

* * *

_**Thank you to Mirany Hunter for being an AWESOME Beta! WOOP! Review if ya can please!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Miracle**

**Chapter Four**

Cas groaned, blinking his eyes open as he looked around. _Where am I? _Sitting up, he looked around in a daze. _Last thing I remember was talking with Gabriel in the woods then... then..._

Frowning, he stood up, a little too fast though, because immediately a wave of nausea passed through him. Covering his mouth, he bolted for the bathroom, dry heaving in the toilet but not actually having anything to throw up. He didn't understand it. What was wrong with him? He just had an urge to vomit. He felt as if he needed to get something out of him, or something was trying to force its way out of him.

"Hey little bro! So I got good... Cas?" Gabe followed the sounds of retching, now walking into the bathroom.

"Cas! Are you okay?!" He knelt down beside him, rubbing his back awkwardly. "Cas? Hey Cas, what's wrong?"

A groan was the only thing he got in response before Cas started dry heaving again.

What is this?! It feels horrible! Like something is trying to come out!

After a while of dry heaving, the nausea finally seemed to pass. He leaned back against the wall with a sigh of relief.

"Cas?"

Cracking an eye open, Cas looked over at Gabriel tiredly.

"Did you bring me here? I do not remember being in this motel room last night."

"Yeah, I brought ya here... What was that? Are you sick?"

Cas frowned and shook his head.

"Angels do not get sick Gabriel, you should know this."

"Yeah but... you're not exactly all angel anymore... and humans do get sick ya know..."

Closing his eyes, he shook his head again.

"No, I having not fallen that far yet. I still retain most of my abilities, and healing power still works almost perfectly. Such a petty thing as illness would not manage to slip through."

"I never said it would, but are you sure you haven't fallen at least enough to get sick?"

"I am positive."

Frowning, Gabriel nodded and stood up.

"Well I guess we could ask Dean or Sam to research any angel sickness or something for us."

"No!" Clearing his throat, Cas stood up slowly, his legs still really shaky from the nausea. "No, that will not be necessary."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"This will pass eventually."

"Cas-"

"I do not require the Winchesters' help on this matter. It is just a small case of... something, it will pass in time."

Cas slowly left the bathroom, spotting the bed and barely touched sheets. Tilting his head to the side he tried to remember what had happened the night before. _It was me... Something was... Something was wrong... My stomach... The pain... The fire... The move-_

Eyes widening, his hand touched his stomach subconsciously as he remembered the strange movement below his hand the other night. _The soul. The being within me..._

"-rth to Cas!"

"What?"

"Geez, what's with you today? Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Positive..."

His hand was rubbing his stomach gently as he thought about what happened. _Should I tell Gabriel? No, he would only worry, then go tell Sam, who would tell Dean..._

"-waiting for you again."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, what?"

Gabriel frowned. _Oh yeah, something is definitely wrong with Cas..._

"I said, Sam is probably waiting for you again. Weren't you supposed to go with him to check out the missing cases files?"

"Yes... How did you know?"

Gabe shrugged, "I'm smart like that, and Sam told me."

Nodding once more, Cas flapped his wings and disappeared, leaving Gabe in the motel room by himself. _Something is going on with Cas. I need to know... But in the meantime! _Snapping his fingers, a buffet of sweets appeared, along with two strippers, a bottle of whipped cream and chocolate sauce in each hand.

"Hello ladies."

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring intently at the television screen.

"To go look at any case files that might relate to this. You know, doing my job, actually working on the hunt..." Sam said in an annoyed voice.

"Uh huh..." Dean said, eyes still on the screen.

"Could you turn that off for a minute?" Sam asked, Dean getting on his last nerve.

Sighing, Dean flipped off the TV.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Samantha?" he snapped at his brother.

"Maybe instead of watching TV, you could be helping with the case! We don't know when this witch is going to strike again! Listen, I know you and Cas are going through something right now, and I understand it's probably upsetting you, but you're spending too much time moping when you should be working. So just apologize to Cas and get it over with!" Sam said.

"Why is everyone always thinking it's my fault?" Dean asked.

"Because it usually is."

And of course, because fate absolutely loved Dean, Cas appeared at that moment.

"Hello Sam, I apologize for my tardiness, I was preoccupied," he said upon entering.

Dean flinched when he saw him and looked away.

"Oh, it's okay, I was still getting some stuff ready anyway. Before we go though, Dean has something he would like to say to you." Glaring at his brother, Sam grabbed his wallet and fake ID then left the room.

_Dammit Sam!_

Neither said a word. The silence was horrible, just reminding both of them what happened in the car.

Cas shifted, eyeing the door, while Dean chewed on his lip. _Sam is right though, I should apologize... But dammit, I didn't think any of this would happen! Is it seriously my fault that my mouth runs off without me? He should know I didn't mean it... but still..._

"I can see Sam was not telling the truth again, I'll just go." Dean opened his mouth to tell him to wait, but the words wouldn't come out. The guilt he felt was weighing too heavily on him. He couldn't talk to Cas, he couldn't even look at him. So instead of doing what he should have done, and what he wanted to do, he just nodded, avoiding looking at him.

Cas left without another word. Dean groaned, falling back onto the couch. _Dammit! I should have said something! I should have told him I'm sorry! I should have told him it wasn't supposed to come out like that! That I do need him! Why is it like this? I don't understand, how come I can't get him out of my head? Why can't I just apologize and get rid of this horrible feeling? Because you know it won't go away, you will continue to feel guilty for making him cry, even if you do apologize to him. And he might not accept it. He might reject you and cast you out. Then what would you do?_

He hadn't even noticed he had started crying until he felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. Reaching up, he scrubbed them away furiously, standing up and storming over to the table, where there were books piled high. Pushing them aside, he opened Sam's laptop, going to BustyAsianBeauties.

And it wasn't just the comment. You have been feeling guilty ever since you slept with him! Ugh, just shut up...

Frowning, he clicked a random video, sitting back in the chair as the video finished loading. His frown only deepened when he found that one, this was having no effect on him at all, and two, the images before him of the young woman and the buff man only served to remind him of the few memories he had of his drunken night with Cas, the guilt getting worse.

Slamming the laptop shut, he grabbed one of the books, deciding that Sam was right...again. He should be concentrating on the hunt, not his own personal problems. Lives were at risk here.

* * *

"I can't believe it! He didn't apologize! Wait, never mind, I can believe it, that's just like Dean! I should force him to apologize!"

"You cannot force Dean to do anything he does not wish to do."

"But-" Sam sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just can't believe he didn't apologize!"

"You cannot force a person to apologize, and even if you do find a way to make him, an empty apology wouldn't mean anything," Cas muttered and started walking toward the Police Office.

"He does feel bad Cas, believe me. You should see how he acts. He really does feel horrible."

"Never mind that for now, we should be focusing on the task at hand."

"Right... Are you feeling any better today? Have you had anymore of those weird pains lately?"

Thinking of the night before, he flinched. _He'll just worry._

"N-no..."

Sam gave him a bitch face.

"You're lying."

"N-no! I-I haven't felt anything since that time! I'm not lying..."

He looked away when Sam stepped in front of him, his face heating up.

"You're not a very good liar Cas."

"I... don't know what you are talking about, I feel fine..."

That's odd... I actually do feel fine right now... beside that painful experience in the bathroom this morning, nothing weird has happened since last night...

"Cas, what's going on with you? It's obvious something is wrong," Sam said in a worried tone.

"Nothing is the matter with me Sam, I am simply feeling a little... I don't know what it is, but it will pass I assure you. Now let's leave."

He stepped around Sam and started walking to the police station again, Sam soon falling into step behind him. He didn't ask him anymore questions after that.

After looking around to make sure no one was watching them, or that anyone was in the back room, Sam nodded to Cas. Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, he took them to the back room.

Sam was crouching down below the window so as not to be seen, and tugging Cas down with him.

"Okay, we're looking for any strange cases, or any missing children, murdered children, or suicides. And anything weird happening near the woods, animals acting strange, people seeing weird things, stuff like that," Sam explained.

Nodding, Cas eased open one of the filing cabinets, both of them looking through them. Hours passed before either of them found something, until Cas found an odd file.

"Would this be considered strange?"

Handing the file over to Sam, he watched him curiously.

"Yes, this would be considered strange... This definitely ties into the case! Okay, now see if you can find anything similar to this," Sam explained.

Around 30 more minutes passed, when he found another one.

"This one is the same too, but it was in 1982."

Taking the file from Cas, Sam read it before nodding.

"Yeah it's the same. She must have been around for a long time."

After making sure they couldn't find anything else, they both parted ways, Sam heading back to the motel, and Cas flying back to the motel he woke up in.

"Dean, we found something. Dean?"

"Good, 'cause I did too."

Sam walked over to where Dean was, hunched over the books, dropping the files he took onto the table.

"Check those out. Apparently, the Pastor's son wasn't the first to go missing. A young girl named Anna Parker went missing in 1981, three more girls went missing after her, the last one missing was a boy. Five people missing, once every month, for five months. Sound familiar?"

"So, she's been here before?"

"Or she might have always been here."

"Then why go that long without kidnapping anymore teens or children?"

"Keep from getting herself under suspicion maybe?"

"Or she accomplished what she was trying to do?"

Sam thought about it for a minute.

"But if she accomplished what she was trying to do, why start again?"

"Maybe she needs to do it twice? What you should be asking is why are most of them girls? She like a little girl on girl action?" Dean chuckled at the thought.

"That's actually a really good point!"

"What? Our witch might be a lesbian? I though you didn't like stuff like that?"

"No, why are they almost all girls?"

"Coincidence?"

"No way, three of the five that went missing this year were girls too."

"Alright... So why the girls?"

"I don't know..."

Dean sighed, stood up and stretched.

"Well, all this talk is making me hungry. I'm getting a bacon cheeseburger, you coming with?"

"No, I think I'm gonna keep working."

Opening his laptop immediately, he turned towards Dean, a book already in his hand, ready to throw if need be.

"Dean!" Sam yelled angrily.

Laughing Dean ducked out of the door before he could be hit with any flying objects.

Sam sighed and glared at his beloved laptop, grabbing a book then sitting down on the lumpy couch.

"Ooh, Busty Asian Beauties, kinky kiddo!"

Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Gabe flopped down next to him, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was reading. Pushing him away, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean was on my computer again, and it froze up. I just ask one thing of him! And that's not to touch my stuff!" Sam ranted.

"Psh, you need to loosen up. Go over there and enjoy your frozen screen. How long has it been since you've had a good lay anyway?" Gabe questioned.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Gabe shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"Not really, just felt like annoying you," he said, smiling blissfully.

"Well it's working, could you please leave?" Sam said in an annoyed voice.

"Naw, I'm pretty comfortable here," Gabe said, still grinning.

"You're not gonna let me read in peace, are you?"

"Nope!"

He grinned when he saw Sam putting down the book.

"So how are things with Dean and Cas?" Gabe questioned.

"Not good. I tried to get Dean to apologize, but he didn't do it... Speaking of Cas, have you noticed anything... weird about him lately?" Sam asked, trying to pry information from Gabe.

"You mean him being sick?" Gabe asked.

"So you saw it too! Can angels really get sick?"

"No way, healing powers, won't even let us get a scratch," Gabe confirmed.

"Then what's wrong with him? I'm worried, I asked him today but he lied and said he was fine and said nothing happened to him since yesterday..."Sam said, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, that's a lie, he was trying to throw up this morning," Gabe said bluntly.

Sam frowned.

"Trying?"

"Yeah, lots of dry heaving, nothing came out though," Gabe said.

Sam sat there for a few seconds, taking it all in.

"Shouldn't you go check on him then?" he finally asked.

Gabe nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. I am worried for him... You got any clue about what's going on with him?"

Sam shook his head.

"Nothing that I know of."

Gabe sighed.

"Alright, I'll be back," he said before he disappeared.

When he found Cas, he was sitting on the motel bed, staring at his stomach.

"You know, most people would find that creepy to see you like this," Gabe said upon entrance.

Cas jumped and quickly yanked his shirt back down.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a nervous voice.

"I was worried about you, wanted to make sure my lil' bro is doing okay," Gabe said with a shrug and a small smile.

"I am fine Gabriel, you can leave," Cas retorted.

But instead of leaving, Gabe sat down on the bed next to him.

"Come on Cas, what's really going on with you? And no more lying or avoiding the subject. I want to know," Gabe demanded in a calm tone.

Looking down, Castiel fiddled with the edge of comforter.

"I don't know... I am not familiar with human illness... but... I am starting to suspect that you are right... about me being sick," Cas said.

Gabe snorted, "Took ya long enough, so what's going on then?"

"Like I said, I do not know. I told most of what is wrong last night but... after you left... it... got worse, a lot worse, the burning went up. I thought I was going to scream..." Cas said.

Gabriel watched him with a worried look. "It got worse?"

"Yes."

"Is that all that happened?"

"... Yes." Cas hesitated before answering.

Gabe watched him for a moment. Cas' his bottom lip was trembling, and his cheeks were a curious shade of pink.

"Cas? Is that all that happened?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Y-Yes, that was all," Cas lied.

"Why are you even trying to lie to me?" Gabe asked with a sly smile.

Cas sighed in defeat, and fell back against the bed. "I don't want to talk about it right now, I am very tired and I don't know why."

Gabe smiled quickly before putting his serious face back on.

"Cas just tell me," he pleaded.

"Please brother, I would like to rest now."

Gabriel nodded, "Okay, but I expect you to tell me what else happened when I come back."

Gabe got off the bed, and was about to exit the room when he asked one last question.

"Hey, Cas?"

Cas's head didn't move from its spot, but he still answered.

"Yes?"

"Why are you all tired suddenly? Angels don't need to sleep," Gabe said.

Cas shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he breathed.

"Are you sure you haven't fallen that far yet?" Gabe questioned.

"Gabriel, please leave... I'm tired," Cas pleaded, closing his eyes.

Gabe smiled.

"Alright, I'll come back later."

A few seconds after Gabe had gone, Cas started to relax more.

Chewing on his lip, his hand found it's way back to his stomach once again. He opened his eyes and stared down at his stomach. _I don't want to tell him about that strange feeling, I'm already worrying Sam and Gabriel enough, and no doubt Gabriel is retelling all of this to Sam. There is something wrong here, but I don't know what it is. What is this thing inside me? Is it a soul? I felt it reach out to me last night, I wonder if it will do it again. Perhaps it's a demon... I don't want anyone to know yet, at least not until I have figured it out myself first._

Cas yawned, his eyes drooping. _Could this drowsiness be connected with the strange movement? I know I haven't fallen too far, so it can't be that. Maybe this thing residing inside of me is causing it..._

But he didn't have much time to dwell on it before he felt his eyelids dropping again. Soon he fell asleep, snoring softly, and his hand still rested on his stomach.

Gabe chuckled and snapped back in. He had been waiting for Cas to fall asleep, already forming a plan in his head when Cas said he was tired. He would wait until he fell asleep, then go in, and check things out for himself!

Grinning, he snuck over to the bed, tapping Cas gently on the forehead to make sure he was asleep. Cas didn't even stir. Gabe grinned, moved Cas' hand out of the way and tugged his shirt up.

He inspected the skin for a minute, noticing that it had bruises on it. Lots of bruises. Frowning, he placed his hand on Cas' stomach gently. Nothing.

_How did he get these bruises? _

Pushing down slightly rewarded him with a shift. Something kicked at his hand. _I didn't know he had gotten into a fight, maybe it has to do with- what the fuck?_

Blinking, he pressed down again, and again Cas's stomach shifted. _His stomach is... what the hell?!_

By now, Gabriel was definitely questioning this oddity. His mind was thinking unimaginable things. Maybe there was something wrong with his vessel. Or maybe a demon inside him. Leviathans maybe?

Rolling up his sleeve, his hand started to glow and he pressed down on his stomach again, this time making sure his hand stayed on the shift.

He would do all he could to help Castiel. He may have been one of his numerous brothers and sisters, but he still loved him. If anyone in heaven loved their family, it was Gabriel. He personally loved Cas as a little brother, whom he had actually had taken care of when they were young. Cas would always have a special place in his heart.

_I swear, if someone has hurt my bro, I'm gonna kill them!_

He concentrated as he pressed down more, watching his hand slowly disappear into Cas' stomach. A yell quickly drew his attention though. Cursing, he looked up wildly. He saw Cas looking at him with anger and distrust in his eyes. Gabe quickly placed a hand over Cas' mouth to shut him up.

_I'll kill whatever is hurting him, no matter what._

The shifting was getting worse, almost as if it was trying to move away. Cas' muffled screams only got louder the closer Gabe got, his hand was bleeding steadily now, but he paid no mind to it as he continued. He felt something sharp scraping at his hand. He almost yanked his hand back from the pain, but he would make sure this thing was dead before he did.

That is, until he felt it.

A wave of energy passed through him, and it originated from Cas. From whatever was inside Cas. It was the same experience as when an angel pulsed energy through their hand.

A miniature set of hands gripped Gabe's finger tightly. It took him a few seconds to figure out it what is was that was holding him.

_What the hell?!_

The grip on his finger got tighter, and it felt sharp. He then felt something in his head. Maybe a vision, but more like a plea from a small soul. He looked at Cas' stomach in horror for a few seconds before pulling it back.

He didn't understand it. He had tried to kill whatever was inside Cas, but instead a sharp pain in his hand and someone calling out to him? To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Gabriel," a muffled voice said.

Gabe looked up in surprise to see Cas staring back at him with teary, blue eyes. He quickly removed his hand from Cas' mouth.

"Hey Cas," Gabe said quietly, staring at his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Miracle**

**Chapter Five**

_Sorry for taking so long guys! School's a bitch :P Please leave feedback and such! (baby names and gender preferences would be great!) Love you guys so much! Adios for now! :3_

* * *

Cas looked at him with hateful eyes. "What were you doing, Gabriel?!"

"I...uh..." Gabe got off the bed and stepped a few feet away.

Cas kept glaring at him until he looked down to his now bleeding stomach. He gently touched his fingertips across the fresh blood. He raised a hand and examined the blood. Usually Castiel could tell what species the blood was from, given that blood differs in many ways. But he was having a hard time now. He knew some of it was his blood, but there was something else. Could it have been whatever was inside of him? Whatever it was, it seemed to be a mix of species.

"Y-you could have asked me instead of doing that," Cas said quietly, startling Gabe.

"What?"

Cas looked at his brother.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned.

Gabe stared down at the floor.

"...I was trying to see what was wrong. You said it was something in your stomach, so... I checked it out," Gabe admitted.

Cas' eyebrows rose.

"And... what did you find?" he asked slowly.

He had thought what this might be. Maybe a demon inside of him. But he would have known about it sooner. It was inside stomach and he had felt it move .Maybe Leviathans? No, he would have heard them in his head. But, he had heard something. Or... felt it. That soul had touched the back of his mind and let him know of its presence. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but, it didn't seem bad, for now...

Gabe swallowed hard.

"...Cas... I think there's something inside you," he said with sorry eyes.

Cas already knew that. He wanted to know what it was .

He nodded.

"Yes, I know."

Gabe stared.

"What?! You said you didn't know what it was!"

"Yes, I don't know what it is, I just know something's inside me."

Gabe rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for Cas' unintentional sass.

"Well, I think it might be a demon... maybe..." Gabe said.

"Yes, I had thought of that too... but-"

"But what? What do you think it is?" Gabe questioned, eager to know what was going on inside of Cas.

"...I don't know. But, I felt it. Not just physically, but, I think it reached out to me... in my head..." Cas said in a unsure voice before looking back up at his brother.

Gabe stared for a few seconds. He knew what his brother was talking about. He felt the same thing, except... this thing had pleaded for help.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Cas questioned.

Gabe had set out to kill it at first, but everything had changed when he felt it grab his fingers and beg for mercy. The thing almost seemed human.

"I... I was trying to kill it," Gabe said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because you were in pain, Cas!" Gabe said loudly.

Gabe inhaled sharply before continuing.

"Cas, this thing is hurting you-"

"What else was there?"

Gabe was surprised by the change in his voice. Cas sounded more intrigued now than angered and surprised.

"...What?" Gabe asked after a few seconds of trying to figure out Cas' question.

"What else? Was there anything else that happened?"

Cas sounded worried now. Like he was worried for the thing inside him.

Gabe hesitated to say anything about it grabbing him, but he finally managed to get it out.

"...It grabbed me."

Cas' face was buried in confusion.

"What?"

"It... grabbed me, Cas. It had hands, and fingers... and it grabbed me..." Gabe said, sounding a little shocked himself.

Cas' eyes widened before he looked down to his stomach.

Castiel had finally realized it. He realized what was inside him. There was an unborn fetus inside him. It was in his stomach, though he could feel it connected to his grace. It felt warm .He could feel the energy radiating off it. He didn't know how to react to something like this. A child? A baby? He couldn't do this. Most angels didn't even have children. There were plenty of angels up in heaven, and sometimes two angels would want to start a family of their own but angel pregnancy was different from that of human, or any other species for that matter. The fetus would stay connected to the angel's grace the whole time, gaining nutrients from its mother, or, in Castiel's case, its father.

He didn't understand it. How could this happen? How _did _this happen? It was physically impossible! He was a male, and so was his vessel. He couldn't think of how this had happened. Though, his mind went back to the night about a week ago. The drunken night with Dean. Perhaps it could have been him? But, they were both males, that couldn't happen. But, then... what else?

"Cas?"

Cas looked back up at Gabe slowly.

"...Gabriel... I think I know what's going on," he said slowly.

Gabe's eyebrows rose. "Well, what? What is it?"

He had thought about it. It had almost seemed like a small... _person_ was in Cas. Like... a _baby. A __fetus_. But, no, that couldn't be possible. Cas' vessel was a male.

"I think... I think it's a fetus."

Gabe looked to his brother in shock.

"Wh-What?" he practically squeaked.

Cas stared down at his stomach again.

"...You said it grabbed you, and it had fingers, and... a physical body. If it were a demon, it would just be smoke inhabiting me," Cas said.

Gabe stared.

"...Wait... But, that isn't possible..."

"No, but, I think I know how," Cas said.

He remembered something. Something on the night him and Dean had-

Soon, very soon...

He remembered a voice. He remembered her touching his stomach. _It was her! She was responsible!_ But then again, Dean was too.

"... I think I know how..." Cas said, looking his brother in the eye.

Gabe lifted his eyebrows. "How?"

"I think it was a demon," Cas said.

"What?"

"...I remember... She... she could have been demon... That would explain how she did it..."

"Did what?!"

"I remember her, she touched my stomach right after-" Cas stopped right there, after seeing Gabe give him a look not to say anymore.

"...So... Are you saying that this is a demon-angel kid?" Gabe asked, then a look of shock came over him. "No, wait... She just helped make you fertile... It was... Holy crap Cas..."

He stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"It's a human-angel-demon," Gabe finally said.

"Yes..." Cas sighed, staring down at the floor.

There was a few moments of silence.

"...Has this ever happened before?" Cas asked .

"Not that I know of..." Gabe replied.

He sat down next to Cas on the bed.

"That's just... wow..." he said quietly. "You should talk with Sam, he might know more about this."

"No! I don't want to bother Sam with any of this," Cas said quickly, looking back at his brother.

Gabe paused and groaned, having enough of talking to his brick wall of a brother. "Listen I have to go now, but you stay here, and don't move around too much. Also...make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Nodding, Castiel watched as Gabe disappeared, rubbing at his stomach, and chewing on his lip. _This is... just... I don't know. That demon... Why would she do this? Is it some sort of experiment?_

His eyes had filled with tears due to all the conflicting emotions, and he scrubbed them away furiously.

A frightening thought hit Castiel. What would Dean think?

What if he's disgusted with me? He already hates me and now I might be carrying his child! Not only that, but it's part demon too! This would ruin Dean, he's a hunter, and hunters don't have families! He told me this himself, and after the ordeal with Lisa, I highly doubt that he would attempt to have a family again. No, I can't tell Dean about this!

Closing his eyes, he attempted to ignore the growing headache, rubbing at his temples. Eyes sliding open, he stared up at the ceiling, his hand once again rubbing gently at his stomach.

A whimper escaped as he imagined a disgusted Dean casting him out, calling him a freak. His stomach lurched at the thought and he felt another wave of nausea come up. He managed to make his way to the toilet before he started to try and retch something out. Yet again, nothing came out of his system.

The pain in his head only got worse as each heave wracked his body, forcing his stomach to contract painfully. He sobbed brokenly into the toilet bowl, until finally after 30 minutes spent hunched over the toilet, it finally subsided.

Sighing in relief, he sagged against the wall.

What am I going to do?

A few days later, Castiel was summoned again by Sam. Glancing down at his body, he bit his lip. He still didn't know whether he could believe all this. A living being inside him. Something growing inside him.

Sighing, he yawned widely and snapped himself to Sam. "Yes Sam?"

"Hey, so I found out some more stuff about the demon and need your help getting... Are you okay?"

Groaning inwardly, Cas nodded, and turned away to survey the room. _Dean isn't here this time_. "What was it that you needed my help with?"

"Uh, well you see, I might have found the hotspot for our demon but it's all the way across town, and Dean took the Impala, and they don't have cabs here..."

"You wish me to take you there?"

"N-no! Just forget it! It's okay, really!"

"But that is what you called me here for, isn't it?" Castiel tilted his head the side, confused.

"Well yeah, but... to tell you the truth, you look horrible Cas, have you gotten into a fight? Has your illness gotten worse?"

"I... do not know. But I will take you where you need to go."

"No, no it's okay, you need to get better."

Cas looked quite pale, and tired as well. Sam couldn't help but feel worried .Usually the angel was the same. Never changed how he looked, never slept, never did anything human for that matter.

"But I am fi-" A surge of stinging pain shot through Cas' stomach. He felt a small fluttering before it turned into more pain. It felt like he needed to throw up again, or, try at least. He didn't like this. He hated this. He bolted to the bathroom and hung his head over the toilet.

"Cas! Hey, are you alright?!" Sam was at his side in an instant.

Sam's attention was pulled away from Cas when he heard the door slamming.

"Dean is that you?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Cas!" Sam shouted, looking down at the angel. Cas' throat burned as he tried to get something out of him.

Tensing up, Dean had to stop himself from running into the bathroom with them.

Something's wrong with Cas? He isn't getting any better is he? What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? What if something's wrong with him?

Swallowing down his fear and anxiety, he calmly made his way to the bathroom, leaning against the doorway and watching as Cas tried to throw up.

"Maybe you should call the hospital?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother. Sam slowly patted Cas' back as he still tried to get whatever it was out of his system.

"So what, he's throwing up, it's not a big deal is it?" Nearly wincing from the harsh tone he used, he swallowing again, and nearly left the room until he heard a whimper.

A whimper.

Just a single whimper was what stopped him. His mind immediately flashing back to the night when Cas was whimpering for a different reason. The pleasure and love he felt as he touched him. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he found himself crouching down with Sam and awkwardly rubbing Cas' back as he continued to heave.

Cas groaned as he felt it was over. He didn't have any control over this. Maybe it was the thing inside him that was doing this .Maybe it was trying to get out of him somehow... He felt more pain in his stomach. It felt like claws were being dug into him. He felt a liquid start to force its way up his throat, and he found himself coughing up blood.

Sam kept his eyes on Cas and fear struck him when he saw the red liquid drip out of his mouth. "D-Dean!"

Dean's head snapped back to Cas. His eyes widened as he saw what had finally come out of Cas. "Cas!"

Castiel groaned a bit more before leaning back from the toilet. He leaned back like he usually did, but instead of leaning against the wall, he found himself pressed against two chests, groaning at the shoulders digging into his upper back. He shifted until he was just leaning again one. Dean's chest. Which of course, felt comfortable, so comfortable that he found himself able to relax for the first time since finding out about the thing inside him.

However, his comfort was shattered all too soon when the man whom he was leaning against cleared his throat.

Blinking, he blushed when he realized he was zoned out on Dean's chest, and liking it. Quickly sitting back up, he moved to stand. But his knees were so weak at the moment that Sam and Dean had to help him up over to one of the raggedy beds.

"Cas?" Sam nudged him gently. "Hey Cas, are you okay? Should we call Gabriel?"

A muffled sound was the only response they got. Sam looked at Dean worriedly, only to see his brother staring at Cas and chewing on his lip, obviously very worried about the angel. Dean helped his brother gently lay Cas down onto the bed. Sighing softly, Sam glanced back down at Cas.

Cas had blood stains around his mouth, and a bit on his clothes too. He was getting paler still.

Sam didn't have a clue what was wrong with the angel. He decided that now would be a good time to call Gabriel. Sam ran his finger through his hair and sighed.

"I'm going to step outside and see what Gabriel can say about this. Stay here with him, and make sure he's okay."

Dean nodded distractedly, too caught up in this thoughts and worry to really care that Sam was even talking, let alone what he was saying.

Smiling sadly at his brother, Sam walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Dean couldn't think properly. The same things were running through his head, making him feel worse. _Please be okay Cas, please be okay. Why is he even still sick? I thought angels couldn't get sick! What if it's really bad? What would be bad enough to manage to get an angel sick? What if it's life threatening? What if Cas is dying and he didn't tell us, because he's too worried that it'll bother us? What if I'm losing him?!_

The thought broke his heart, and he hardly noticed that tears were forming in his eyes, which he tried to rub away. Leaning down, he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Cas's face, watching as it just fell back.

Cas's breath hit his face as he breathed slowly, his brow creased in a frown almost as if he was having a bad dream. Dean watched sadly as his face twisted from frowning to scared.

He hated that look. It was a horrible look. Dean noticed there was a bit of blood left around his mouth. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

Another whimper. His angel was upset again. He couldn't handle his angel being upset again.

Dean cradled the angel in his arms and breathed slowly. He cared for Cas. He didn't want to lose him. He kissed Cas' head before looking up at the ceiling, tears threatening to spill.

But another whimper quickly tossed out any thoughts. He stared for a while longer, worry and sadness etched across his face as he watched his angel whimper in his sleep.

Glancing back at the door, he prayed Sammy would be busy for a while. And slowly, he eased his way his way down until he was laying next to him. He turned stiff as a board for a moment when Cas automatically shuffled over to him, practically laying on top of him, with his head on his chest, one of his arms wrapped close to him. Dean noticed Cas' other hand was curled around his stomach. _What's wrong with him? Is it some kind of virus?_

Dean simply laid there, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Cas. How he could be dying. He noticed faintly that the whimpering had stopped as Cas buried his head into Dean's chest. Smiling to himself softly, Dean leaned his head back, and settled in to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Miracle**

**Chapter Six**

It was three days later and Castiel wasn't doing any better. Things were starting to change. He had the need to eat now, and sleep too. He had guessed it was probably to give extra nutrients to the thing inside him (he wouldn't call it a baby; it really wasn't, the only chance for it to actually come out of him as a infant was if there was enough human genes in it that it would create itself a vessel inside Castiel. Unless that happened, Cas would stick to calling it a 'thing' or 'the thing inside him' or on rare occasions, 'the unborn fetus'). Though, it was getting increasingly hard to keep food down as well. On a few occasions, something had actually came out of him when he retched into the toilet. Most of the time is was saliva or blood, but a few times he hadn't managed to keep his last meal down.

Sam and Dean were starting to worry more about him too. Angels, _eating?_ Dean had seen some crazy shit in his time, but this just struck him as the oddest thing. Angels never ate, with the exception of Gabriel and a few others, but most of them didn't, as far as he knew. Gabriel would pop up from time to time to check in with the Winchesters (or to prank or tease them) but he didn't speak a word of Cas' condition.

Castiel was on his way to the Winchesters' hotel room, which they had been staying in for about a week now. They usually didn't work on a case for this long, but Dean was determined to pay back the demon. Sam had tried to talk Dean into just forgetting it and moving on, but Dean wouldn't budge.

Cas had found that flying was getting difficult for some reason. It seemed to drain him. It wasn't that it was hard to fly, but it was a bit painful now. He couldn't land properly and had almost fallen to the ground a few times. He'd land somewhere on wobbly legs and breathing heavily. He decided that flying wasn't the best choice of transportation anymore.

Cas slowly knocked on the hotel room door. It was Dean who answered it, looking surprised to see Cas, then quickly glancing away. "Oi Sammy! You call Cas?"

"Yeah! Is he here?"

Not bothering to answer him, Dean just left the door open and went back to the books. Cas followed after him, shutting the door behind him and just standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"Hey, Cas we found something but we're not really sure what to make of it. We were hoping that you would know." Coming out from the bathroom, Sam picked up an old leather bound book. "We found it out in the woods, which happens to be where everyone is getting kidnapped."

Cas flipped through it, cocking his head to the side in concentration. "Yes, this is an old script, it was used in the 1600's..." He wondered over to the couch while he got lost in the old book. "It seems to be fairly used... It'll take a while for me to decipher all of this..."

Sam just nodded. "No problem, so you'll take a look at it for us?"

"Yes." Cas nodded simply, eyes not moving from the pages.

"Good, well while you're doing that, I'm going to go back to the site and see if I can find anything else." Sam sent a pointed look at Dean when he started to get up.

Frowning, Dean sat back down and watched as Sam gathered his coat and wallet and left the motel.

_I could try again now... It's a good a time as any..._

Dean bit his lip as he watched Cas, hunched over the book. The way his hair fell in his face, his brilliant blue eyes, scanning the old pages, all gave Dean a tingling feeling in his chest.

Clearing his throat, Dean stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, to clear his head before he got an unwanted problem. Splashing some water on his face, he stared at himself in the mirror. He had been having thoughts about Cas all week, along with a healthy dose of guilt and worry.

Sighing, Dean swallowed and stepped out of the bathroom, staring at Cas. _This time I have to do it!_ "Um Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" He hadn't even bothered to glance up from the book.

Dean's eyes keep oscillating from Cas to the floor. He felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat, which he had a great disliking towards.

"Uh... There's something I gotta say to you..."

Cas looked up from the book, noticing the odd look on Dean's face. It was hard for Cas to place... Something of worry it seemed... Putting the book aside, he watched Dean intently.

"Yes? What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Dean looked around the room uncomfortably before deciding it would be easier to say what he needed to say if he was sitting down. So he pulled out one of the chairs from the table and fell into it. _Okay, here goes nothing..._

"Um so... I just... Well about the incident in the car... and the err... that night..." Dean said awkwardly.

Cas stared at Dean. The mention of that night made him think back to the thing within him, and bit his lip out of worry.

_This is so weird... Okay, just pretend he's Sammy... Oh God__,__ never mind__,__ don't pretend he's Sammy!_ Shuddering at the mental images that produced, Dean forced himself to look directly at Cas. _Got to make this count, just go for it!_

"Cas I-" Dean's words caught in his throat.

Cas' head tilted to the side in confusion.

_If I didn't know any better I would say it seems like he is trying to apologize, but that can't be it, Dean doesn't need me anymore, he has no reason to apologize, and besides Dean would never say-_

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Dean said quickly.

Cas' eyes widened and he looked at Dean with a shocked expression. "W-What?"

"I'm... sorry... for the way I have been treating you, and-and for the things I said to you..." He scratched his head awkwardly. "You're... well... I didn't mean it, we do need you here, I was just..."

"Angry?"

"...No... just... frustrated..."

"At... me?" Cas hesitated before asking.

Dean shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, Cas... You're taking it the wrong way. I'm not mad at you..." Dean said reassuringly.

Cas smiled as a warm feeling settled over him, his heart gave a little flutter of joy at the words. _Dean does need me! He isn't angry!_

Dean swallowed thickly at the smile Cas gave him. It was beautiful, the only time he saw that smile was when things were at peace and when everyone was okay, and happy, which was hardly ever.

Dean smiled as well and nodded, glad to have finally got that over. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't meant what he had said and had wanted to apologize for it so badly during the past week, but, it was hard for him. Things of this matter weren't Dean's specialty. All the touchy-feely girly chick-flick moments were for his brother, not him. He was happy though, and Cas seemed relieved too. He was still worried though, Cas wasn't himself lately, and Dean had definitely noticed.

There was a bout of silence as Cas went back to the old book, while Dean focused on his own research, but a thought continued to nag at him. So he put his book aside and decided to ask the question.

"So, Cas... How...are you? Are you still sick and stuff? " Dean questioned, looking at Cas.

"Hm?" Dean's sudden comment caught him off guard. "Oh."

_Should I tell him? No! Even if he isn't mad at me anymore, he'll surely get upset about this!_

"...Cas?"

Cas looked back up at Dean with a hesitant look upon his face.

"...You're still sick aren't you?" Dean asked, giving Cas a stern glare.

Cas lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"...It isn't an illness, Dean."

Technically, it wasn't. It was a condition.

"Well then, what is it?" Dean tried not to snap at the angel.

Cas sat there for a few seconds with his mouth hanging open, trying to think of an answer. Dean stared at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"...Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Dean sighed, getting up from his spot in the chair.

"...Dean-"

"No, Cas, it's fine. I'm just a bit worried about ya," Dean answered , turning around.

Cas exhaled and stared at the ground. _He wouldn't understand..._

Dean grabbed a beer from the small fridge that the hotel had provided, then he went back to his books, happy to just sit there with Cas in the comfortable silence, even if he was still concerned about the angel.

* * *

"Hey Kiddo, whatcha doing?"

Sam jumped, startled. "Jesus! Gabe! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Gabe laughed and peered over Sam's shoulder from where he was crouching. "Why are you looking at a pile of dirt?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam frowned at him, "It isn't a pile of dirt, it a burial."

"It's a pile of dirt," Gabe said blatantly.

Sighing, he stood up. "Did you come here just to annoy me again?"

Gabe put on a mock hurt expression, a hand covering his heart dramatically. "How could you say that? I came here to help you in your search! How could you be so cruel to me?! After all we have been through! All the nights we stole away to meet each other!"

Sam simply stared at him, before turning on his heel and walking away, further into the forest, rolling his eyes. "Uh huh, sure."

"Hey! Wait up!" Gabe trailed him. "Okay! I honestly did come here to help you!"

"I don't need your help," Sam retorted.

Sam liked Gabriel, as a friend of course, but he couldn't ever forget what their relationship was like before. When he was the Trickster, and had tortured him and Dean. He had forgiven him, probably because he was an archangel and knew if he got on his bad side, things wouldn't turn out so well. He was a nice guy, but still, Sam would never forget what Gabe did in the past.

"But you could use it!" Gabe said in a sing song voice, walking around and around Sam, who was very quickly losing his patience.

Sam gave a sigh and kept walking, avoiding walking into the archangel.

"So where are we going?" Gabe asked, settling into walking by Sam's right side.

"Not sure yet. Right now I'm just looking around for something."

"You gave up on the pile of dirt?" Gabe scoffed.

Sam laughed. "Yes... it was just a pile of dirt after all."

Gabe laughed and poked him in the side. "Told ya so!"

They continued walking for a while, Gabe teasing Sam, who just ignored him or corrected him. But the game was short lived for as soon as Gabriel started to dance around him again, his foot caught in a thick root from a tree, and he went tumbling back. He reached out blindly for something to grab a hold of. And, of course, that thing happened to be Sam's shirt.

Down went Gabe, accidentally pulling Sam on top of him, Gabriel landing on the hard ground, hitting his head on another part of the root. Groaning, he rubbed at his head, hearing a similar groan from above him. He opened his eyes, only to come face to face with Sam. He blinked, confused for a few moments. They both stayed there for a minute, just staring at each other.

Gabriel's laughing filled the air. "Hahaha! I never knew you were so forward kiddo!"

Sam scowled at him, a blush staining his cheeks as he got up, not bothering to help Gabe, and choosing instead to continue on his little trek like nothing had happened. Gabe simply laughed again, and stood back up, quickly running over to Sam, and draping himself across his back.

Sam, startled, quickly pushed Gabriel off him, and continued walking. Gabriel however was not deterred and followed beside him. Smirking, he leaned over and looped his arms through Sam's, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Oooh, it seems someone has a crush!"

Blush getting darker, he shoved Gabriel off him again. "Shut up, I do not."

Gabe laughed and shook his head. "Tell me then. If you don't have a crush, why were you about to kiss me?"

Scowling at the smirking archangel, he tried to come up with some excuse. "I wasn't about to kiss you, Gabe. You fell and pulled me down with you, that's all."

Gabe just kept laughing. "I suppose, but now I know your little secret!"

"I do not have a crush! Dammit Gabriel, just go annoy someone else!"

Sam sped up, leaving Gabriel behind, who had simply stopped walking. Still smirking, he watched as Sam walked on without him.

_Oh this is gonna be fun..._

* * *

The silence in the motel room was interrupted by the slamming of a door, and a very pissed off Sam.

"Hey, something go wrong?" Dean asked, looking up from his book.

"No! It's nothing, nothing's wrong," Sam snapped.

Dean grinned cockily. "Are you sure? You seem a little mad there..."

"What? No, I just didn't find anything... I call shower," Sam said as he headed for the bathroom.

Whether Dean heard him or not, Sam didn't care, he just wanted that shower. Dean laughed at Sam's rage. His brother would have a permanent bitch face on till everything was over.

"Wonder what got his panties in a bunch..." Dean said as he laughed.

Cas looked up from the book.

"...Sam does not wear panties, Dean. Those are for women."

Dean stared laughing again.

"Never mind..."

Cas gave a confused look, but decided to not question Dean. The angel's attention was directed back to the book for the time being.

* * *

She smiled as she watched the two interact.

Things were working out perfectly. Everything was going according to plan. The book had been found, and the expecting parents made up. Now as long as everything else continued falling into place, then there shouldn't be a problem.

Smiling widely, she cast one more glance at the angel, and vanished from the spot. She reappeared in a dimly lit hallway, humming as she walked, the flames from the candles casting long, flickering shadows on the old walls. Approaching the doors at the end of the hall, she made herself a little more presentable before knocking twice on the hard wood.

"Enter." Stepping in quietly, she closed the door behind her and knelled in the middle of the room.

"I have the report, My Lord."

"And?"

She smirked and lifted her head. "Everything is going well. The fertilization was a success. He is advancing as he should."

"Did you leave the book?"

"Yes, My Lord. They found it, the angel is deciphering it now."

"Good... Watch them for a while longer, then proceed to stage two."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Dean had been staring at Cas for the past hour now. He couldn't help it... he couldn't stop his worry for the angel and how he had avoided his question earlier... Dean couldn't exactly place how Cas had changed, but he had... Something was different...

The staring, which Cas could easily sense from the corner of his eye, was unnerving him. Usually he did the long, odd stares... He didn't understand why things had been flipped...

"Is there something I could help you with Dean?" Cas finally questioned after two more minutes of intense staring.

"Hm? Oh, no, why?"

"Your staring is becoming quite unsettling." Cas stared pointedly at Dean.

Dean blinked before getting back to the research, and Cas resumed his reading.

A few minutes later, Dean was caught staring at him again.

Sighing, Cas shut the book and turned to him. "What is it you would like to ask me Dean?"

Dean looked uncomfortable for a minute, debating whether or not to say anything, finally deciding he should. "Something is...different with you."

Castiel's head tilted to the side, "Different?"

"Yeah, you just... I don't know, did you do something?"

To say he started panicking on the inside would be an understatement. _What if he can tell?! What if he knows?!_ But he just stayed cool and collected on the outside. "I have not altered my appearance," he lied. Castiel knew the changes weren't visible on the outside, but he could still feel the creature inside his stomach, connected to his grace. Cas' hand curled around his stomach gently as he stoked it with his thumb. It was a habit he had started, and badly needed to stop if he were to keep the whole ordeal a secret.

Dean noticed the somewhat protective hand wrapped around Cas' stomach. He thought it was off, given that the angel hadn't done it before... but he decided not to question it, for now. Dean nodded, before going on to his second question. "Why are you here? I mean, you could easily be somewhere else, deciphering the book... I could think of plenty of better reading places than this cheap hotel room."

Cas looked at him confused, standing up slowly. "I apologize, I did not realize this bothered you."

"It doesn't! It's just a bit odd... Usually you go off and finish the stuff we ask you to do on your own..."

"Would you like me to leave now?" The angel hoped Dean would say no, but he would leave if Dean he said yes.

Dean just shrugged and leaned back in the chair, pulling out Sam's laptop once again.

"Doesn't matter to me. It's actually nice to have your help," Dean stated after a pause, giving a small smile.

Cas sat there awkwardly for a while, before slowly relaxing back into the couch again. He found he liked to be in Dean's presence for some reason, he had his suspicions that it was because of the fetus of course, but it always felt like there was something else too. He did have a deeper bond with Dean then he had with Sam, and often found himself wishing he could linger with him, but knew it wasn't his place.

_So Dean really doesn't mind if I stay._ He smiled softly at the thought and went back to his book.

Castiel and Dean were still buried in their books when someone else arrived at the hotel.

"Hey fellas!"

Cas looked up from the book to see Gabriel closing the door to the room. Dean looked up to see him as well.

"...Hey Gabe," he said with a lack of interest. He didn't really care why Gabe was here, as long as he didn't bother him.

"Hello Gabriel," Castiel said to his brother.

"Hey Castiel! How is the b... book?" _Oh yeah, awesome save!_

Cas looked at him, confused. "It is very difficult to decipher."

Gabe nodded slowly, his eyes searching the room.

"Where's Sammy at?" he asked.

Dean smiled to himself. _Oh__.__ I wonder what Gabe is teasing him about now..._

"He's in the shower," Dean said, keeping his eyes fixed on the pages in front of him.

Gabe nodded. "Right..."

The things he could do to Sam...

He snapped his fingers quickly, smiling widely. He plopped down quickly on the couch next to Dean, waiting for the reaction.

Dean's eyes wondered over to the archangel, who had a smirk on his face and was sitting comfortably next to him. He was about to question what Gabe had done when he heard his brother yell at the top of his lungs.

"Son of a bitch!"

Gabe burst out laughing.

Dean looked up towards the bathroom and started to get up from his spot, hearing Sam's cursing from the bathroom. He initially felt fear and worry for Sam, but he knew Gabe wouldn't seriously harm his brother... He relaxed and edged himself back onto the couch.

"What'd you do?" Dean asked, unable to keep a smile off his face.

"...I-I..." Gabe could barely speak from his laughter.

Sam came bolting out of the bathroom with a towel barely wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed before noticing Gabriel, who was laughing so hard he was close to crying.

Dean gave Sam a smiled and put down the book.

"What happened?" He asked, still grinning.

Sam gave a bitch face to Dean and Gabe.

"That bastard made the water like ice! It was freaking freezing!"

Dean started his slow laughter now too.

Sam gave an impatient sigh and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. Gabe and Dean still laughed uncontrollably. Castiel sat on the couch, looking confused for a few moments before returning to the book.

Sam hastily returned from the bathroom, anger still written on his face.

"That wasn't funny, Gabriel."

Gabe got up from the couch and clung to Sam.

"Aww... I'm sorry Sammy boy!" he teased.

"Yeah yeah, can you get off me now!" Sam growled, trying to dislodge the archangel from his side.

"Nope, I'm really comfy! What do you say we cuddle together?" Gabe batted his eyes for extra effect, before getting shoved off once more by a red faced Sam.

"Go somewhere else Gabe, I got research to do."

Gabe let out another laugh and plopped down back onto the couch next to Dean. The older Winchester still had a smile on his face. He loved an embarrassed Sam, it always made for fun times. Dean had taken a liking to Gabriel. Gabe's never ending pranks would always bring laughter.

"So, what was that about?" Dean asked his little brother, still smiling.

Sam still had an irritated look on his face as he dried his soaking hair with his towel.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. Don't look up porn on my computer," Sam said before tossing the towel across the room, aiming at Gabe, but missing.

"...I might..." Dean smirked.

Sam chose to ignore Dean, and fell into bed, but sleep refused to come to him, as his mind wouldn't stop thinking about the situation he now found himself in.

"Thought you said you had work to do Sammy boy?" Gabe questioned, looking at Sam with a smirk.

Something inaudible came as a response from Sam before he smothered his ears with a pillow, blocking out everyone in the room. Gabe started chuckling at this.

Dean smiled before reaching for Sam's laptop.

"Ooh, where ya gonna head, huh? BustyAsianBeauties? PornHub?" Gabe questioned as he watched Dean intently.

Dean smirked.

"None of those surprisingly... I'm just gonna try and find some info on our mystery book here," Dean replied, motioning towards the book with his free hand.

Gabe nodded slowly.

"Well, then, sounds like one boring-ass night."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah..."

He barely looked back over his shoulder at Sam once more before continuing on his work that night.

* * *

_**Heya guys! Author's note! I'm sorry for the wait, school has been tough lately! Though, I can say that I have many chapters ready for you guys to read, they just need to be beta'd. **_

_**Special thanks to Mirany Hunter for betaing this and all the other existing chapters! She's an excellent writer, I recommend reading her stories as well!**_

_**Well, that's all I have to say in the AN, so, I hope you all enjoyed this chap and make sure to leave a review!**_


End file.
